The purpose of the concerned invention is to provide the golfer with a means of cleaning a golf ball after hitting the approach shot and prior to putting. The concerned invention is also used to clean golf balls when lift, clean and place rules are in effect.
At present time there is no ball cleaning device which allows a golfer to thoroughly clean a golf ball while in the fairway during lift, clean and place rules or prior to putting when on the green. Golfers typically use towels, rags and in some case their shirts or trousers to remove debris from their golf ball when faced with either situation. Either method is not terribly effective.
There are golf ball cleaners located on most golf courses that in all likelihood could outperform the concerned invention. However they are located near the teeing area and are stationary. Having these stationary ball cleaners at places other than the teeing area would be expensive and impractical since there is no way of knowing where they would be needed.
The concerned invention addresses the need of thoroughly cleaning a golf ball prior to putting and during lift, clean a place rules. The invention hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cThe Birdie Bagxe2x80x9d is a portable, durable, inexpensive, self-contained golf ball cleaner. It is kept in the golfer""s bag and can be used at the golfers discretion. Its outer skin is made of durable but pliable plastic to insure quality and longevity.